1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-fit terminal which is not subject to scraping of tin deposit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been a press-fit terminal which is devised in shape to prevent the exfoliation (scraping) of deposit from through-hole during insertion (see, e.g., JP-A-2001-148261).
There has also been proposed a press-fit terminal which is plated with tin on the portion thereof other than the portion to be press-fitted to reduce the fitting force (see; e.g., JP-A-2000-67943).